A Christmas Story
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A little story about Ryan, Calleigh, love and Christmas miracles. A CarWash Story.


_**Authors note: **_This story starts a bit random as me and Wolfca was shooting lines a bit back and forth for fun, so thanks a lot my friend :o)

_**AUthors note 2: **_From me to all ya'll Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**A Christmas story**

***************************** Warning: Sex Read at own risk*******************************************

It was a Saturday in December and Calleigh was sitting looking out the window at the court room as she was just done about to a witness in a case.  
She hated being in court as it was so much pressure to say the right thing and it had given her a head ache.  
"Gosh I wish someone could make the pain go away" the Southern belle though as she heard the door open and someone come out of the court room. By the foot steps she could tell the person was coming closer and stopped right in front of her.  
"Just go away this is not a good time" she said without lookin up.

"Cal, you ok?" said the person who was now looking at Calleigh  
Calleigh knew the voice.

It was Ryan, he had to testify right before her and was now looking concerned down at his co worker, she looked slightly pale and in some kind of pain.  
"Just peachy" she replied with a sigh as a thousand horses was running inside her head.

"Maybe you should take some time off. I'll just say you weren't feeling well and will testify as soon as you can" Ryan said.

"I'm just fine" she replied.  
"Come on Calleigh, I can see that's not true, I'll drive you home on my way to the lab" he offered.

Calleigh collapsed right in front of him, and as he slowly sat down next to her trying to revive her he said: Calleigh, Calleigh.  
No use so Ryan called for an ambulance as he again tried to bring her back to life as he said: Calleigh baby please wake up.

Then Calleigh started snoring loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan just shook his head at her and smiled as he gently stroke her hear and aborted the ambulance before he carried her out to his car and put her in the passenger seat before he got in the driver seat and started the engine

vroom * gear change* vrooom screech round the corner slam the brakes

Red light Ryan looked over at Calleigh she was still sleeping peacefully like an angel.  
"Mmmmm Ryan please keep gooooing" she let out with some soft moans.

Ryan looks over with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Mmmm, yeeeeeeees" she let out as Ryan heard horns and saw that the light had turned green and he had to start driving.

Ryan put the car stereo on to try and drown out her cries.

But for not much use, he sighed as he stopped the car and bent over to wake her up.

Calleigh subconsciously wrapped her arms round him and kissed him.

Ryan deepened the kiss a little and she let out another moan before she opened her eyes and looked confused at him and quickly let him go.

"Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Calleigh said quickly all flustered.

"That's ok, but if you wanto continue" he said with a huge grin.

Calleigh looked shocked and said: Of course not, what would make you think that?

"You were sleep talking or rather sleep moaning" he said.

Oh my gosh I feel so embarrassed, I have to go, thanks for driving me" she said, got out and started to walk up to her apartment, while he sat confused back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Calleigh came up to her place she sat down on her bed, her head was still hurting like hell as she picked up the phone and dialled Natalia's number.

"Boa Vista" she heard Natalia cheerfully in the other end.

"Nat it's me I just made a fool of my self what do I do" said Calleigh.

"First start from the top" said Natalia with a sigh.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I was going to go to court and Ryan was before me and I had this banging head ache still do, either way I guess I must have fallen a sleep as I woke up kissing him in his car, and he said I moaned for him in my sleep, I felt so uhm that I just run outta there, what do I do" she said frustrated.

"Calleigh do you like Ryan?" asked Natalia.

"Uhm he's to young" said Calleigh.

"That was not what I asked" said Natalia.

"Kinda always did, but it wouldn't be very professional to go down that road" said Calleigh.

"I think you should try it, he's a really great guy" said Natalia.

"I am not dating Ryan" said Calleigh.

"Hold on someone at the other line" said Natalia.

"Natalia" said Natalia.

"Hey Nat it's me" said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan what's up" said Natalia with a giggle.

"I was wondering, what you think it would take to get Calleigh to go out with me" he said.

"You're serious" she said.

"Uhm yeah, think she likes me, but it's a long shoot" he said.

"Then just ask her silly" she said with another giggle.

"Nah she would probably say no" he said with a sigh.

"You gotto woo her then" said Natalia.

"In English please" said Ryan confused.

"You gotto spoil her and convince her you are the right guy to date" said Natalia.

"Oh I can do that, thanks Nat" he said and hung up.

"Calleigh you still there" said Natalia.

"Yeah so what do I do I can't date him, he's well I just can't ok" said Calleigh.

"No getting hurt by Jake is much better" said Natalia.

"I gotto go" said Calleigh and hung up.

"I hate guys" she said, took some pain killers and lay down to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Calleigh came into work the next day she worked into her lab only to find a post it on her computer that said: Hope you are feeling better today R.

Calleigh smiled a little and turned on her computer when she heard Horatio ask: Calleigh are you ok?

"I'm perfect why?" she asked.

"Ryan told you had to go home from court yesterday because you were ill, so I just thought I check on you" he said.

"I'm fine" she assured him, he nodded and left her to her work.

"Calleigh" she heard Ryan say behind her.

"Mhm" she replied.

"You better?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah fine and thanks for the note" she said.

"You're welcome, I got something for you" he said.

"You do" she said curiously and turned.

"Uh huh, here" he said and handed her a cop of coffee.

"Thanks babe" she said and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, I better get back" he said and turned and walked away as she opened her computer and started to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later that day Calleigh went upstairs to find Ryan to ask if he wanted to come with for lunch, she saw him in the break room wearing a leather jacket and for some reason having a beer.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" she said shocked.

"What does it look like" he said.

"Having a beer at work, why would you do that" she said.

"Thought that you...." he stopped.

"You're stupid" she burst out.

"Relax it's non alcohol" he said and showed her.

"You still shouldn't, don't like that" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said and looked down.

"It's ok, just don't do that again, but I must say I like your jacket" he said.

"You do" he said happily.

"Uh huh" she said and smiled at him.

"But I don't have a bike thought" he replied.

"Don't mind, not to crazy about bikes" she said with a giggle.

"Would you be interested in kinda date me?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Dunno" she said and walked over to the window and looked out.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her, her hair was to a change a bit curly.

"Because you are younger and we work together" she said.

"Come on Calleigh" he said.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, I can't just, you, I have to go" she said and headed out of the break room.

"Why is it so hard for you, I know you like me" he said as he followed her.

"Don't pressure me" she said.

"I didn't mean to, it's just I really like you and I want you to be my girl" he said.

"I'm nobody's girl" she said as she walked out of the building.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it, why do you have to be so difficult" he said.

"I'm not" she said.

"Are to, but have it your way then and just be lonely" he said annoyed and was about to walk back in when she said: Ryan.

"You know what forget it" he said and walked inside.

"But I do want you" she let out looking after him, it wasn't until then she understood ho much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about one week later and thing were back to normal, more or less that was as Ryan was still upset with Calleigh and she couldn't bring her self to tell him how she felt.

This day thy were both in the changing room, he was looking over at her as she put her jacket in her closet and said: I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so harsh.

"That's ok, I may have went a bit over the line my self" she admitted.

"Peace" he said.

"Mhm" she replied and shook his hand and before he could really react she had pushed him hardly against the wall while she was kissing him roughly.

"Calleigh, ugh" he let out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, can we just forget it" she stopped and kissed him again before she left the changing room.

"What the hell" he though confused as he didn't really know what to think of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natalia I have a question since you are a girl and all" said Ryan.

"Girl problems again, I have told you before date one of the time" said Natalia and winked at him.

"Ha, ha, funny, no that's not the problem you see it's this girl that I really like, in fact I would do anything to have her and I know she likes me to" he said honest.

"Then I really don't see a problem" said Natalia.

"It's Calli, she says that she wants me one second and then the next she says no, what the heck I'm I suppose to do, does she want me or not" said Ryan frustrated.

"She does she just don't know how to handle it that's all" said Natalia in a calm tone.

"Natalia have" Calleigh stopped when she saw Ryan, looked down and blushed shyly.

Natalia couldn't do anything other than smile of the blonde, she was acting like a teenager in love, it was cute.

Ryan apparently thought so to as he asked: Calleigh you wanna have a coffee.

"Uhm ok" she said and followed him into the break room as he added: You can't keep doing this, confuse me like this.

"I know, I'm sorry, just I never felt this way, and work relationships has gone wrong before, first Jake, then Eric" she said as Jake had again been replaced so he had no choice but leave. And even when he was in Miami he had to hide a lot, she couldn't do that.

Eric on the other hand had been to devoted, it had done that she felt suffocated and she couldn't take it, it had just been to much for her.

"I won't hurt you, I love you since that first case with your dad" he said honest, to him she was so much more than a work buddy.

"You saved him" she said and smiled at the younger man standing opposite her.

"Just did my job" he said and smiled at her.

"You messed up a lot" she said.

"Tell me anyone, but you who hasn't done that here" he replied with another bright smile.

"I want you, so much" she said and again she couldn't help her self, she had to kiss him.

The blonde's lips found his faster than he could react and he pulled her closer and held her there.

When she was done she let her head lean against him while he storked her back gently.

"I am your girl" she let out and just let her self be held in his protecting arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhhh, Ryan" Calleigh let out the same nigh as he was kissing her neck, but in the opposite of the other men she had been with he was gentle not rough and he took his time instead of making haste.

Ryan let his tongue slide down to her breasts, they were firm, yet so soft. The blonde arched a little as she let him go on, her fingers trailed his hair a little.

Ryan worked his way down to her belly before he went up to give her the softest kiss as her hands caressed his back.

"I want you inside me" she said as she looked into his brown eyes, they were filled with tenderness.

"I'll be right back" he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked on guard.

"Uhm rubber, it's in my valet" he said as he got up from her, of all the guys she had been with, he was the only one that had actually said he wanted to use that. The others had just assumed they could be without as she was using protection.

"I have it" she said and pulled out the drawer in her night stand. Ryan held out her hand, but she said: I want to do it, babe.

Ryan removed the boxer he still had on, she found it cute that it had Micky mouse pattern on and giggled a bit before he let her see his greatness, it was actually a bit bigger than she expected. She let her fingers gently caress his shaft which made him growl.

Then she tread the rubber on before she again lay down and spread her legs a bit for him to get better access.

Ryan got on top of her gently as he was afraid his weight would harm her and slowly got inside her as he was also afraid he would harm her doing so to.

Calleigh let out a little gasp which made him think he should withdraw when she said: No, it's ok, just feels new with the rubber on it.

"No one used that before me" he said surprised.

"No, now go on" she said and kissed him just a little bit before he moved just a bit before he started to get further into her vet velvet as she moaned beneath him.

Ryan looked her in the eyes and figured he couldn't hold back anymore so he cum with a huge growl, and just that was enough for Calleigh to let her self come as well.

After wards he gently stroked her check before he got of her.

"Thank you" she said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so gentle to me" she replied.

"No one ever did that?" he asked surprised.

"No, they took what they wanted, never asked what I wanted" she said honest.

"How could they, you deserved to be loved and treasured" he said looking at her with sad eyes.

"I never though much about it" she said.

"You have because you wanted to be treated like a queen and I assure you I will do just that" he said and meant every word.

"Hold me close, protect me" she begged and he quickly did that, protected her until she slowly drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan did keep his word for the next two weeks of December it arrived either little presents or fresh tulips on Calleigh's desk when she arrived at work ad she loved it, the others had never seen her that happy. But even so the two love birds seldom showed their love at work, they acted like professional in every way.

This particular morning Natalia and Calleigh stood talking in the break room when Horatio came in and said: It has been and accident.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked, her heart was in her throat fearing her boyfriend was had been in it.

"A drunk driver smashed Ryan's car on his way to work" said Horatio.

"Is he dead" she asked struggling to hold back her tears.

"No, he's at the hospital, but in a coma" said Horatio.

"No, no, no, no, no" she let out as her tears started to flow, this wasn't happening.

But unfortunately it was, Ryan was in the hospital and the doctors wasn't sue if he would wake up and if he would be ok if he did.

Calleigh sat by his bedside later that day crying her heart out, praying for him to be ok, not wanting to leave him at all, he had finally managed to break her down, to learn her to love again, for her to a little by little believe that she was worth so much more than people had treated her. And now her sweet boyfriend could be taken from her because of a drunk driver, that wasn't fair at all.

The blonde turned on the radio and the and a familiar tune filled the room.

_**When you wish upon a star,**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires will come to you.**_

_**If your heart is in your dream**_

_**No request is to extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star as dreamers do**_

_**(Fate is kind, she brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing)**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue, **_

_**fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star, **_

_**your dreams come true**_

Calleigh walked over to the window and looked up at the starry night above her and saw a shooting star flying over the sky thinking "Dear Santa, the only thing I wish for is that my Ryan will wake up and spend Christmas with me, please make that happen".

Silent tears fall from her eyes as she sat down in the window looking out dreaming of she and her brown haired boyfriend walking along the beach, his arm around her waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was December 24th and everyone in the lab was in the holiday spirit, decorating the lab with all kinds of Christmas things wearing red hats just like Santa, everyone but Calleigh that was, she was thinking of Ryan.

He still hadn't woken up and she hadn't been at the hospital for a week, it was to hard.

"Calleigh are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" Eric asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, don't feel like it" she said sadly.

"Oh come on, it will do you good, take your minds of things, just for a little while, you can still go over and see Ryan tomorrow" said Natalia encouraging.

"Well I guess I can come and stay for a little while" was the replay they got.

"Cool, and you gotto wear red or green cause it's holidays" said Eric.

"Of course" she said with a sigh.

"Anyone know if Horatio is coming or where he's celebrating Christmas for that matter" said Eric curiously.

"He's celebrating with Kyle and Julia at his house" said Calleigh.

"Oh well guess I can count him out then" said Eric with a chuckle.

"I better" she said and headed back to the firearms wondering why she had said yes to that party when she didn't want to go. But Natalia was right she needed something to take her mind of Ryan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Calleigh sat for some odd reason under the mistletoe with a drink looking at the others joking and having fun, but she just couldn't bring her self to that.

She startled when she heard a familiar voice say: But beautiful why aren't you having any fun.

"Ryan, how, when what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm at a Christmas party looking for my girl of course, rumours has it I was in a coma and you were by my side almost every single day, I woke up some days ago, but I wanted to surprise you" he said and gave her a wage smile.

"But how are you feeling, is everything ok?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, so what do you want for Christmas" he said.

"I just got my Christmas wish" she said smiling brightly.

"Which was?" he asked curiously.  
"For you to wake up and be ok so we could spend Christmas together" she said.

"You are the best girl in the world, oh mistletoe" he said and looked up.

"I better kiss you then, gosh I missed you" she said as her lips find his.

"Merry Christmas beautiful" he said before he kissed her again and held her closely as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Feedback always welcome and much appriciated :o)


End file.
